Never Ever Leave
by Bruised Kitten
Summary: Judy is left home alone waiting for Nick to come back from a late night case... Just some fluff.


**Jus. Cause I can. And I feel like it. And its 1:30 am and my battery's almost dead and I wanna talk to someone. And I'm trying to get my mind of those creepy stories that I oh-so-intelligently read in the dark, in bed, without any of my beacons of comfort available.**

Judy twisted around again. And again... And again. The blanket that had once been folded on top of her small frame was now wrapped around it. And oh what she would have given for it to be that fluffy fox tail instead of the smooth comforter she had been sleeping with the past few nights. The past few nights without her husband, who was off on a case. Chief Bogo had decided to schedule the more nocturnal mammals on the force for the tedious nightime stakeouts required of them. Which had resulted in the first case that Judy and Nick Wilde had ever not been on immediately decided that she did not like it. At all. But at the very least, the sound of rain pit-pattering outside like the paws of her numerous siblings was comforting. A growling rumble sounded outside, and she immediately curled up a bit tighter around the blanket. What she didn't hear under the thunder was the creak of a door opening,and the sound of paws coming up stairs. When she heard the door open, though, she sea up immediately.

"Nick!" She practically squealed, smiling bright enough to light up the stormy sky.

"There you are, carrots," he mumbled but not without a smile, "Before you ask, you'll hear about the case tomorrow morning." She opened her mouth to utter a different question, but the red fox just leaned over and put a warm finger to her lips. "And not a hair on my pelt was harmed." She sighed in relief. Her getting herself hurt was one thing, she could handle it and she would be fine. But Nick... he could handle a wound just as well as her if not better but she didn't think she could bear watching him be in any kind of prolonged pain.

Nick jumped over the end of the bed, tackling Judy in the process, and plopped down. "You really dont need to worry about me," he smiled, nibbling on one of her long ears a bit playfully.

"I know," she giggled, moving the ticklish body part away from him, "But I always worry a bit that when you leave... you might never come back home." Nick's usually teasing face changed to a gentle but serious smile. Judy could see the gleam of his beautiful emerald eyes even in the darkness.

"I'll never leave you," he said placing a soft kiss on her tiny nose. The serious demeanor didn't last long. "Carrots~" he smirked and lunged for her, gently poking at her sides until she could hardly breathe from laughter. When she was finally catching her breathe, he tugged her closer to him. So close that her face was buried in the ginger fur of his chest. And she gladly nuzzed closer, as his long muzzle came to rest on top of her head. She could feel the deep inhale of him drinking in her, sweet almost cocoa butter-like, scent. Through his small chest she could feel the rhythmic thump thump thump of his heart beating. She pressed her face closer to the origin of the noise, curled up in almost a fetal position in the arms of the canine she trusted more than anyone else. She could feel his wiry yet strong arms wrapped against her back, his hands softly stroking her back. The familiar sensation of a fluffy tail wrapped like a blanket on top of her, who he fox was curled up around.

"I luf you," she mumbled into his fur, the words soundng muffled and a little bit silly to him.

"I love you too fluffy-butt," he chuckled, fingering her tail a little bit. She gave him a playful but tired smile and lighlty headbutted his chest. "And what I said earlier... that's promise." One last smile graced the couples' face as they drifted off into sleep, still curled up together on the bed that was a little too big for just one little bunny. She needed something who could fill up that empty space, and never, ever leave it to be empty again.


End file.
